Sleepless nights
by penguinsskrp
Summary: Just a quick one-shot about Bugs and Daffy's friendship. Daffy has nightmares and Bugs has to comfort him, much to his reluctance. Anyway please read and review! I hope you enjoy! Thanks!


**A/N Just something I came up with in my spare time :) I hope you enjoy! Can be taken as slash or not, I don't really care. **

It had been going on for a while now, the nightmares. But as much as Bugs wanted to drown him out, he couldn't. Besides who could, not after the first one started. He had been lying peacefully in bed when all of the sudden he heard a loud yell. Within seconds he hopped out of bed and rushed to his friend's room. Throwing open the door and standing there like a mad man tossed from his bed, which in actuality he kind of had been. Bugs's eyes scanned the room for any lingering murderers or robbers or anything of the like, but there were none. He let out a sigh, his eyes finally traveling up to the form sitting in bed.

Daffy had definitely screamed, his eyes lit with a kind of fire Bugs hadn't seen in a long time. Slowly he walked towards him.

"Daf? Are you okay?" He asked. Daffy was sitting up, his eyes fixated on the wall. Suddenly he blinked and his gaze shifted towards him.

"Huh? Oh yea, yea, I'm okay." He said, his voice sounding a bit off though as he spoke, he quickly diverged his gaze away from him, Bugs frowned.

"Are you sure?" There was a pause as Bugs waited for him to reply, but even as the silence crept in Bugs knew something was up. He stepped closer and sat down on his bed. Eventually after a few minutes had passed Daffy spoke up, much to Bugs's relief.

"I-I had a nightmare." He stated his voice suddenly small. Bugs wanted to roll his eyes, but he knew that wouldn't be a good idea, besides Daffy never usually bothered him with things such as this. So maybe it was more than just a nightmare.

"Do you wanna' talk about it?" At first Daffy looked like he was going to say no, but then he hesitated. A few moments more and Daffy had begun to tell him all about it. Bugs had went along, saying comforting things here and there, patting him on the back every few minutes, just to let him know that he was here for him. Eventually Daffy finished and both of them were more than ready to go to bed. So when Daffy leaned back into his pillow and wished Bugs a goodnight and a brief 'Thanks Bugs' did he himself decide it was time to go. He gave Daffy a quick smile and told to just come and get him again if he had anymore dreams such as this one. If he had only known then the consequences his words would have. Sighing once more Bugs headed back to his own room, ready for a good night's sleep. Sadly that had only been the first dream.

Three sleepless nights later and Bugs was about to pull his ears out. How could one person have so many nightmares in such a short amount of time, he wondered. But the dreams had been becoming even more ludicrous as time went on. The most recent being that Tina had dumped him, Lola was in love with him, (Bugs had frowned at this dream) him suddenly becoming rich then loosing it all, or the one where ALL of his family came to visit him, (both Bugs and Daffy shuddered at the thought). Bugs couldn't take anymore; he wished his friend had some kind of off switch. Sighing he rolled over on his side knowing that any moment now he would hear a familiar voice. Three minutes later and he was on the verge of sleep when suddenly there was a loud cry.

"BUGS!" Daffy yelled, Bugs pulled his pillow over his ears. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep Daffy would shut up and leave him alone. "BUGSSTHHH!" He cried, and Bugs mentally winced as he heard his friends lisp come out. Bugs eventually gave in, dragging himself out of bed he sluggishly moved towards his housemates room.

Daffy was holding the covers close to his chest, his beak shaking lightly; he hadn't liked this dream, not one bit. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for Bugs to come rescue him from this insane darkness. It wasn't until time started to pass did he begin to worry. Drawing the blanket even closer to him, he called out once more, only this time his voice rang out in a soft whisper.

"Bugs?" He asked the empty room surrounding him. With a sudden jolt of fear he wondered if he had been dreaming at all. _No!_ His mind yelled and he started to taste bile in the back of his throat.

Suddenly Bugs pushed the door open lazily, his eyes red from lack of sleep, his fur sticking out in places from lack of not getting up early enough to tidy himself (he had over slept all three nights). His face was twisted in that slightly insane slightly irritated look. After a few seconds passed his left eye began to twitch. Daffy stayed silent as he looked his friend over, confusion plain on his face.

"What?" Bugs asked flatly though he already knew the answer. Daffy blinked suddenly and seemed to snap out of it.

"I had another nightmare." He said, Bugs put a gloved hand to his face, dragging it down slowly to show his exhaustion with this statement.

"Daffy, you've been having these dreams for the past three night's, straight, now I've tried everything!" Bugs said trying hard not to shout. He took in a deep breath.

"Now look, there's nothing I can do, nothing I can say, so you're just gonna' have ta tuff this one out!" He frowned noticing that Daffy didn't say anything to try and stop him. Shrugging he turned to go. "Goodnight Daf."

"Bugs! Wait! Don't leave me!" Daffy suddenly cried. Bugs sighed but gave him a firm look.

"No Daf, you're a big boy, you've had tons of nightmares before, I'm sure you can handle one more."

"But Bugs! These ones aren't like all the others, especially this one." Daffy said staring down at his sheets. Bugs turned away from him and glared at the wall, he was losing his patients.

"I said no Daffy, now goodnight!" And with that he grabbed a hold of the door and slammed it shut as he walked out. A few moments later and Bugs could hear Daffy chasing after him.

Daffy couldn't believe it, how could Bugs just walk away from him? A sudden anger rushed through him. Weren't they friends? Wasn't Bugs supposed to be there for him when he needed him? Isn't that what Bugs had told him during that first night? With renewed frustration Daffy hopped out of bed.

Bugs could hear the Duck get up, he could hear him run to the door. Bugs scowled, well he most certainly wasn't going to stick around long enough to hear him come down the hall. Quickly he walked back to his room, throwing his door open just as Daffy threw his.

Daffy ran down the hall, catching Bugs's sudden glare as he shut the door in his face. Daffy frowned; he stood there for a few seconds before tying the handle. He grinned evilly as soon as he realized it wasn't locked, in Bug's sudden rush to get away he must of forgotten, he thought.

Bugs froze mid step, he could hear Daffy turning the handle, _Darn it!_ He thought, _I could of sworn I locked it._ But Bugs didn't have much else to think about as he heard the door open, without a second's hesitation he flung himself onto his bed.

Daffy stood in the doorway with a frown on his face and his arms crossed. He quickly walked over to his bed.

"Really? You're going to run away from me, rabbit?" Daffy said with slight venom. Bugs frowned into his pillow, _rabbit? Since when has he called me that? _Bug's memory was jogged, _since we have are fights and I somehow upset him._ He thought with a roll of his eyes. He was feeling a little guilty but not enough to acknowledge that he wasn't the only one in the room.

Daffy huffed, and glared at Bug's back. He was feeling angry at the gray rabbit, but he was also feeling a strange sense of anxiety. Bugs was giving him the silent treatment and oddly enough it reminded him of his dream. Fear suddenly washed over him and swept the anger out. He let out a small sigh. He needed Bugs right now, weather the rabbit knew it or not.

"Bugs. . .Bugs, please?" He said, his voice small now. Bugs stiffened in his bed, he knew Daffy and Daffy rarely, and he meant rarely ever spoke to him like this, ever. He sighed and rolled over.

"What?" He said not really caring, but he instantly regretted it. Daffy, _his_ Daffy, was on the verge of being in tears. Sitting up quickly he looked closely at him.

"Daf, what's wrong?" He asked, Daffy shook his head looking away from him, he was feeling embarrassed. How could he cry in front of Bugs?

"Daffy, look – I'm sorry okay." He said really regretting that he had run away from him. Daffy looked up at him. A silence fell over the room.

"So what happened in your dream?" Bugs finally asked. Daffy sniffled a bit.

"Well my family came to stay with me –ALL of them – and then I won the lottery but then lost it all in a bet, Tina dumped me and Lola hated me after I lost all my money, and – and you and I weren't friends." He started to tear up at the last part and had to turn away from Bugs.

Bugs on the other hand was shocked. Of course he had been expecting something completely ludicrous and crazy just like all the rest. He had been going along with the beginning, mentally noting that it was the same, just a mixture of all the previous ones. But the ending had caught him off guard and he could easily tell just how upset this made Daffy. Without thinking he pulled Daffy into a large bear hug. Daffy stiffened under his grip, but then he seemed to let go and he started to cry, sobbing into Bug's shoulder. Bugs held him tighter rubbing his back comfortingly.

"It's okay Daf, it's okay." He kept whispering to him, but Daffy shook his head.

"No it's not! Bugsth, I'm a terrible friend, aren't I?"He asked mid sob. Bugs shook his head.

"No you're not Daf, listen ta me, if anyone's a bad friend it's me, I left you when you needed me." He said glancing down, away from him.

"But you let me stay here, you pay for our food, you pay for everything! And how do I repay you? With nothing thaths what" Daffy said shaking slightly. "I don't know why you haven't thrown me out yet?"

Bugs frowned deeply. "Because, you're my best friend Daffy and friendship is a lot more important ta me than some stupid bill."

Daffy looked at him for a long moment, truly taking his words in. Bugs let out a heavy sigh. "Look Daf, we might have are difference every now and then but you're still my friend, I mean come one we've lasted this long, if I was gonna' get rid of ya' I would have a long time ago, but I didn't." Bugs said looking at him sternly. "You wanna know why, Daffy? Because this isn't a dream, this is real, and here in this world, you will always be my best friend Daf, no matter what." Bugs finished pulling him into another hug. Silence seemed to fill the room again, until Daffy calmed down.

"I'm sorry I kept you up Bugsth." He mumbled into his shoulder. Bugs smiled slightly.

"It's okay Daf, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you earlier." He said tightening his grip.

"You're here for me now, Bugsy ol' pal" He said with a slight grin, and both of them laughed. Daffy was already starting to sound like his regular self. As the night went on the two talked, mostly about past dreams they'd had and what the other thought, if they even meant anything at all. At some point Daffy drove it out of Bugs that he did indeed like Lola and that he just needed some space from her at the moment. Daffy admitted that he really did like Tina and Bugs said they made a great couple, making the duck tear up slightly.

"You really are a great friend Bugs." Daffy confessed smiling sincerely. And Bugs could almost feel himself getting teary eyed as well.

A good hour and half passed before either decided it was time for bed. Yet, Daffy looked reluctantly at the door. Bugs caught his glance and let out a brief sigh, it seemed that's all he had been doing a lot of lately.

"Daffy – why don't you just stay in here for tonight?" He asked. Daffy looked at him surprised by the offer, but he didn't turn it down. Slowly Daffy crept to the other side of Bug's bed and gently climbed in, almost as if he were afraid of breaking it. Bugs shook his head a look of amusement on his face, he too climbed in. It wasn't the first time the two had slept together and in all honesty it probably wasn't going to be their last, but the awkwardness had long since left. Bugs confidently scooted closer to Daffy, his back pressed against the Duck's back, because as much as Bugs knew that Daffy would never openly admit it to him, he did in fact need him. And somewhere deep inside him, Bugs knew that he needed Daffy too.

**A/N Yea I know some parts don't really sound like them and I am truly sorry :( but anyway I do hope you enjoyed! Just a short one-shot! R&R Please :) thank you! **


End file.
